justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hit The Lights
"Hit The Lights" by Selena Gomez & The Scene ''is featured on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]]'' as DLC, [[Just Dance Kids 2014|''Just Dance Kids 2014]] and ''Just Dance Now''. Dancer Just Dance 4 (DLC) ' ' * The dancer is wearing a headband with a ponytail. * She is also wearing a red and silver bodice and unbuttoned hoodie, and has black pants with red belt, and heeled shoes. 'Just Dance Kids 2014' The girl is wearing a pink shirt, white jeans and blue sneakers. Background 'Just Dance 4 (DLC)' It's mostly composed of some moving colored neon lights, but sometimes a star with a rainbow checkered floor appears. 'Just Dance Kids 2014' The dancer is in a park which is in front of the city skyline. Gold Moves 'Just Dance 4' There are 3 Gold Moves 'for this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Lunge and bow forward, hands outstretched. 'Just Dance Kids 2014 There is only 1 Gold Move for this routine. 'Only Gold Move: '''Raise both hands above your head and spin them in a counter-clockwise motion. Hit The Lights GM1.PNG|Classic: All Gold Moves Hit The Lights Kids GM1.PNG|Kids: Only Gold Move Trivia *This is the second song by Selena Gomez & The Scene in the series. The first is [[Love You Like A Love Song|''Love You Like A Love Song]]'' in the main tracklist of the same game. *"D*mn" is censored in both Just Dance Kids 2014 and Just Dance 4 for this song. ** "Screwed" is not censored because it does not mean the sexual meaning of screwed but a meaning of messing up. "Freaked" is also not censored because it's about a girl getting crazy about a boy. *The dancer might be the same one from [[Hot For Me|''Hot For Me]]'' and [[I Gotta Feeling|''I Gotta Feeling]]. * When the chorus begins, the background can cause seizures on people with epilepsy. * In Just Dance Now, the lines, "But you're too ... scared to fly" and "But you're too ... scared to try" are separated so it reads "But you're too ... / Scared to fly" and "But you're too ... / Scared to try". ** Also, the word "Still" in "Still you're even" doesn't get highlighted. However, the rest of the line does. Gallery DLC_JD4_HitTheLights.jpg|Hit The Lights in Just Dance 4 jdk2014_hit_the_lights.png|Hit The Lights in Just Dance Kids 2014 htlroutina.png hitthelights.jpg|Hit The Lights HitTheLightsDancer.png hit the lights pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Selena Gomez & The Scene - Hit The Lights File:Just Dance 4 - Hit The Lights - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just Dance Kids 2014 - Hit The Lights - 4* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Hit_the_Lights Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Medium Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:2010's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance Now